Blightfly
|catch difficulty= Very Hard |rarity = Epic |xp = |egg types = None |time = N/A }} Description Blightfly lives by one motto - You only live once. Thus, it rapidly gains XP and has high Speed in order to maximize its daredevil life-style. Its Cosmic Attack soars astronomically high, but its Defense is as low as they go. Evolution Base Stats Type Effectiveness Abilities |acc=100% |stam=2 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=A ferocious gnashing of incisors and bicuspids. chance of stunning opponent. }} |descrip=Raises Attack of all allies in battle by . }} |acc= |stam=3 |effect=50% |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Heals user for 50% of damage done. }} |acc=100% |stam=2 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Pricks the target with a barbed stinger. chance to inflict poison. }} |acc= |stam=3 |effect=50% |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User blasts the target with a bright cosmic flare. chance to lower opponent's critical hits by 50%. }} |acc= |stam=7 |effect= |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip=Pricks all enemies with a barbed poison stinger. chance to inflict poison. }} |acc=100% |stam=9 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Supercharged cosmic flare with high damage and high stamina cost. chance to lower opponent's critical hits by 50%. }} |descrip=Raises cosmic attack of all allies by . }} |stam=3 |descrip=Shoots the target with a massive blast of air. Dazes the target if it hits. }} |acc=100% |stam=5 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User swoops down on the target from above. May lower target's defense . }} |acc= |stam=4 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=The user shoots out a dart coated in a delicate bouquet of assorted toxins. chance to poison the target. }} |acc= |stam=5 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Bites the target with acid soaked incisors. Acid weakens target's defense by . }} |acc=100% |stam=6 |effect= |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip=Drains all toxins from the target and heals the user for of the base damage done. Does 300% damage if the target was poisoned or diseased, but cures the target of both. Healing amount is not multiplied. }} |stam=10 |effect= |descrip= User does a nifty flying stunt that wows even the most jaded cynic. User's cosmic attack and speed are raised if it succeeds. }} |acc=100% |stam=6 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=High winds engulf the target. chance to cause confusion. }} max HP Att. ↑: |descrip=The user howls with the anguish of long repressed childhood dreams. User loses of max health but vastly increases its attack by . }} |acc= |stam=10 |effect= |weakvs= |descrip=Drains health from all enemies. Heals user for of damage done. }} Health ↓: max HP |descrip=Invokes a ghastly ancient form of self-sacrifice. All user's stats are raised 55% at the cost of 25% of its maximum health. }} |acc= |stam=8 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User fires a nano-sized pulsar star at the target. increased critical hit chance. chance to lower target's Cosmic Defense by . }} |acc=100% |stam=10 |effect=100% |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=The user fills itself to bursting with cosmic energy and venomous bite. All enemies are hit for massive damage, but all combatants are poisoned and user is KO'ed. }} Category:Double Type Category:Venom Category:Flying Category:Epic Category:Evolution 3 Category:Beast